On the Run
by Fanficboy123
Summary: Jake and his two best friends, Noah, and Blake, are on the run from the ministry.. Will they, and How will they escape the exessive clutches of the Ministry Of Magic? (Post Hogwarts, Different characters. Please note that some of the content in this book is not mine. The charachters and plotline is mine nothing else!)
1. Chapter 1

C_rack!_ I appariated into the small forest with my two Partners In Crime, Noah and Blake. Three other bangs and cracks were heard, and with my wand already up, I yelled "_STUPEFY!". _A Red light shot out of the tip of my Dogwood, Phoenix feathered cored wand.

The hooded man crumpled to the ground with a loud huff, as he lie there unconcious, I raised my wand, " _Expelliarmus!". _His skinny black wand flew into my left hand, Knowing it was now mine, i stored it in my left back pocket, along with three other snatchers wands.

Raising my wand slowly and painfully i whispered " _Obliviate!_"_._

The tip of my wand glowed taking the the unknown Ministry mans memories. I turned my head looking to Noah and Blake, They were doing the same as i was with the others. "Let's go" i said and held out my arms.

They rushed to grab on before i Disappariated.

* * *

Finially touching ground, escaping the suffocating darkness, into the Forest of Dean i set everything down but my wand and said " I will put up the protection...". Walking, giving us space and room, i stopped and raised my wand.

Turning my head towards my friends, I Spoke up loudly " You guys get the tent".

They shook their heads and walked to my large bags. Focusing again i said "_Protego Totalum!_"

I made a slicing motion and translucent ripples formed what I knew was our protection from the ministry. "_Salvia Hexia!... Fernando duo!... Protego Horbillius!...Muffilato!.."_

So i sat there, Casting all kinds of protection, Dillisiment charms, muggle repelling, Muffling charms, Everything i could think of. I walked back to find the tent up and a fire started. I thaught, as i looked at the tent, fire, and our still settling protection, I thaught

"_We might just make it..."__  
_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up feeling well, nice and cozy. Standing up with a loud yawn I stretched. Walking into mthe living room. Saw Blake on a chair reading by wand light. Next, I walked to the kitchen to find Noah making dinner. "What time is it, Noah?" I asked,because I honestly didn't know. Noah confirmed its was 5 PM and that I took last watch so I slept In as i glanced at my muggle wrist watch. Now that I look back, all of yesterday seemed a complete blur. Noah gave out a loud yawn too, muttering about slaving over the stove the whole day. "Tired? Well, I'm going to get some fish down from the river." I clapped my hand on his back and left the tent. With a bucket in my hand, and my wand in my other, I ventured my way through the trees down the hill to the river. Standing at the edge of the river bank I said "_Accio Trout"_ with various small splashes abut 5 fish went into my bucket. _"Agumentti"_ the bucket filled nearly half way. With the bucket filled I walked back to the tent...

* * *

Not paying attention I walked straight into our barriers and was blasted back. Liening on the ground i noticed it was dark out. I got up, rubbing my head that was already making a large bump. I took my wand out of my pocket and mumbled our code word with a wave of my wand. Walking again I passed the barriers and the tent came into my view with a "pop".

The bucket made a few splashing noises as i set it down on the counter in the tents kitchen. Leaving Noah and Blake to gut and skin the fishes i took first watch.

Levitating small stones and flinging them at the barriers causing tiny disturbances in the invisible force field entertained me for about an hour, before i slowly drifted to sleep. Blake woke me up " Jake go to bed, I'll finish your' watch...". I got up and stumbled to my bedroom

* * *

"JAKE!" Blake yelled and shook me forcefully. "JAKE! Wake up". I grabbed my wand and sat straight up, Ready to defend myself. "What?!" I yelled my wand up and me scanning my sorroundings. Blake looked almost petrified, "There are people just outside the barrier, a man, a woman , and another man." he stopped and his eyes grew wide Merlins bierd, Jakob! Did you set up dillusiment and muffiling charms?". "Whaa... Y..Yes i did." Looking revulted he spoke slowly " One more thing.." he paused and i kept looking at him " They all have Ministry Robes on, I recodnize them, they were on_ the daily profit . They_ were said to be 'Trained and skilled snatchers, Also head of the_ Animagus Registering_ department'."


	3. Chapter 3

Standing inside the barriers, with the tent already packed and away, in case of need for a quick escape, I tapped my head with my wand and said "_inuisibilem" _

I automatically faded away into invisibleness. I walked toward the people, slowly and gingerly. Snap! I stepped on a twig after i passed the barrier. "Damn!" I whispered very quietly.

One of their heads shot to look at the twig and probably assmued he imagined it. I got very close, not breathing, and looked at one of their name tags.

* * *

"The womans name is Julianna Umbridge, The bearded mans name is James Blackthorn, The other, short mans name is Terry Yaxley. You were correct Blake. They are Trained Snatchers/Heads of improper use of Magic. But how are we going to get passed them, I had planned to move locations today." I whispered safley inside our was silent for a few moments then Noah spoke up.

" We have to fight them..." It was wrong but we knew we had to, to survive.

With our bags at the ready, by our sides, I took down my enchantments. The ministry people all bolted up and drew their wands. There was a piercing crack as a blue bolt flew past my head.

"_stupefy!"_ she fell and I looked over to see Noah fly back several feet. Knock back jinx "You amiture. I thought u were a trained and skilled snatcher!" I mocked. " _flipendo!"_ my more powerful knockback jinx hit him square in the face " umph!" he said as he spiralled thought the air and hit the ground face down on a root to a nearby sycamore tree. He was unconscious.

I spun and saw the last man already had his wand pointed directly at me "_petrificus totalus!" _ I was completely engulfed in ice. I saw him start to say a spell to finish me off but a red light hit him in the back and as he crumpled to the ground I saw Blake.

Lowering his wand, steam coming out the tip of it from the powerful ness of his jinx.

Pointing his wand at me he said something and the ice started to soften. I shifted and the ice fell off of me. "Thank you! I was for sure I was a goner! I didn't know you could do magic so good! He'll be out for a week,minimum!" I gave him a hug and ran to Noah.

He moaned and stood up " let's go. I have an idea of where we can go to think about our next location."


	4. Chapter 4

_Crack!_ We submerged from the scolding darkness, in a forest, tightly packed around trees and a small creek. We let go of Noah and Blake said " where are we?" he looked around.

Noah looked at his surroundings also, and gave an eager nod " Wow, it's exactly the same! It's the forest, around my old house before me and Jake were thrown into azkiban."

Blake nodded but slowly stopped, "hey, you guys never told me how you guys got into azkiban.". "I'll tell you later, Noah I think we canjust stay here? Okay. You guys set the enchantments and I'll set up the tent. Make sure you give us room."

I walked over to a clearing, and pulled out our tent and set it on the ground. I stepped back and took out my wand. "_erecto!"_. I gathered logs and stones and stones as the tent set it self up. Putting the stones in a circle and setting up the logs in there I out some dry leaves on top of the wood "_Incendio!". _A large fire automatically heat the area. I waved my wand and chairs were set up around the fire.

* * *

As we sat around the fire in the night, Blake said, " so, are you going to tell me how you guys ended up in azkiban? I think I deserve to know.".

Giving out a half hearted chuckle Said," Fine. Okay, so first, I'm an unregistered animagus, Noah too. You know that. My animagus is a fox, a grey fox. Noah's is an eagle. One day I'm sitting there, with Noah, when we get a howler from the ministry" I flashed back to the moment, telling him as it went on

_Dear Mr. Shade and Mr. Shay _

_ We have evidence to prove you of being an unregistered animagus. As you and I both know this is illegal and can result in 10-20 years in azkaban. Saying, you graduated from hogwarts school of whichcraft and wizardry several years ago we have proved you of trying to hide this from the ministry, we have no choice but to send you both to azkiban. We are sorry for this inconvenience._

_ sighned,_

_ Amanda hoskinson._

_ "Jake! jake! We need to leave. " we stood up ready to disappeareate. When the door crashed open and we were both grabbed and pulled into darkness. We appeared in the doors to azkaban. "no! Stop!" we didn't dare go int our animagus forms and give away our appearances. Unfortunately the idiots didn't even make up they only threw us into a jail cell. With our wands and everything, So we didn't even try to get the doors open, for they were surely enchanted. We remained in azkaban for about 6 months until we found out a plan. The blokes didn't even know what our animagus was so all we had to do was turn into them and go thought the bars. I was sitting on the bench in ur cell, Noah on the bunk. The officer passed our cell for the second time. They usually do it on a schedule , they didn't check again for another 2 hours. I jumped off the bench quickly turning into a grey fox. And Noah jumped off the top bunk flying mout the window as an eagle. I walked thought the bars because I was so small. Grew back into my human form and cast a dilusiment charm on me. Once I was out we disaparriated. Took them bout a few months torealize we were gone. Been on the undesirable list ever since._

I finished my story and all Blake said was " you're an animagus? That's so cool. Wait. Show me guys. Ifyou're both those awesome animals show me." so I did . I fell over on my hands and knees and grew tiny paws a long snout big puffy chute eyes with a bushy tail. Noah spread his arms apart as they grey into huge wings and growing a beak. And grew smaller. Blake sat there in amazement. His bottom jaw practically on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, i took second watch. With nothing to do Reread all my old school books. I managed to scavenge them from my house before we were on the run. Blake still asking millions of questions, _"Why didn't you want them knowing you were an animagus? _Because the whole point of being an animagus is to be different. _How did u manage to go that long without the ministry not finding out? _I really don't know, Blake"... etcetera etcetera.

We spent weeks finding different locations to hide out in, Trying to find out ways to clear our names. No luck, No luck, and no luck.

"Jake, When are we going to find a way to clear our names? I'm getting sick of this..." Noah asked late one Snowy December night. "I'm sorry, I really don't know the answer to that one. I hope to find one soon, an idea. i mean how do you just come up with a way to Clear your names with the ministry of magic?". Noah silently agreed and walked off. But i stayed there, Rapt in thought. _How could we clear our names._ It almost seemed unimaginable, Make the highest assortment of witches and wizards to just say " Okay, not guilty" For no reason at all. So how would we?

* * *

The next day on Dec 14th, I was still at a loss of thoughts.

We packet up with our jackets and coats on, And took down the enchantments . After we cleared all the evedance we have been there, They grabbed hold of me and we disappariated. Appearing in a small forest in a town just east of the Appalations, we set the place up. I attempted to put up weater spells so it wouldnt be so cold but i didnt quite get them correct. I tried making it not snow but i accidentally started a thunderstorm. BOOM! A Lighnting bolt bairly hit blake by inches. "OOPS! _Finete Incantatum._" It eased up a little bit but didnt stop " Mataliojinx Recando!" with a last BOOM! the storm stopped.


End file.
